Stranger
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: De alguna manera siento que te he conocido toda mi vida, y hemos estado juntos desde que todo el tiempo se ha acabado. He estado perdiendo piezas vitales del pasado, tú puedes ser la respuesta... Extraño.


Heeey! Qué dice la vida?! Como sea, he aquí les traigo mi segundo trabajo de Junjou Romantica, que se me ocurrió ayer en clase de Legislación Farmacéutica, mientras buscaba ideas para el siguiente capítulo de 'El Cuartel del Metal'. En esta ocasión se tratará de un songfic de la pareja Romantica que espero sea de su agrado.

La canción que he decidido utilizar para este trabajo es **Stranger** de **The Rasmus**, del álbum **The Rasmus (2012)**. Recomiendo escuchar la original, puesto que también existe una versión en piano, del mismo álbum. Perdón si no está tan bien estructurado, pero la idea me vino casi de la nada.

.

**ACLARACIÓN:** Universo Alternativo. En este fic Takahiro y Misaki no son hermanos.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica así como la canción Stranger son de sus respectivos autores, Shungiku Nakamura y Lauri Ylönen**.

.

* * *

.

**»Stranger«**

_._

"_Ella es Kajiwara Manami, mi prometida…"_

.

_**I can't believe that it's over  
I lost this one  
Tonight I'll run free**_

_**I wish I had someone to guide me  
And pull me up  
'cause the lights can't find... me**_

_**(No puedo creer que se haya acabado  
He perdido esto  
Esta noche correré libre**_

_**Desearía tener alguien que me guíe  
Y me levante  
Porque las luces no pueden encontrar...me)**_

.

Fin del juego. Podía escuchar su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos, como si se tratase del más frágil cristal. Escuchar aquella declaración de su amigo, de su amor platónico, era la muestra viviente de que sus sentimientos no lograron alcanzarlo, y que se quedarían así por el resto de su existencia… sin declarar. Todos aquellos momentos compartidos: cuando se conocieron, cuando se hicieron buenos amigos, cuando el azabache perdió a sus padres y él estuvo ahí para secar sus lágrimas, las risas, las confidencias… todo aquello cuanto vivieron juntos no sería más que un lindo recuerdo de algo que no pudo ser. Pero dolía… y quemaba tanto como el mismo infierno.

.

Vagaba por las iluminadas calles de Tokio. No había querido volver a su pent-house después de eso, no se sentía con el valor de afrontar la soledad a la que ya se había acostumbrado, y que le esperaría de ahora en adelante. Caminaba como autómata entre la gente que iba y venía como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sin saber cómo, una luz blanca le dio de lleno en los ojos y un dolor recorrió su cuerpo entero. Los ojos le pesaron y antes de perder toda sensación, vio que un par de ojos esmeraldas le miraban angustiados.

.

_**Stranger... Take me home**_

_**(Extraño... llévame a casa)**_

.

Abrió los ojos con pereza. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, sentía la boca seca y pronto sus entrañas se retorcieron exigiendo alimento. Reconoció el interior de su apartamento, aunque ciertamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegó ahí, y mucho menos cómo terminó recostado en el sofá con una manta.

.

Un delicioso aroma pronto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Por un momento pensó que sería su amado Takahiro quien se encontraría en la cocina preparándole el desayuno como algunas veces, y que aquella confesión sobre su prometida no fue más que una horrible pesadilla. Con esto en mente se levantó y dirigió sus pasos al lugar, llevándose una gran desazón: era una persona más pequeña que su amado, de cabellera castaña, quien le daba la espalda mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

.

Molesto, decidió sacar a patadas a quien fuera que hubiera entrado a su casa sin ninguna autorización, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando unos bonitos y expresivos ojos verdes lo voltearon a ver… los mismos ojos verdes de anoche.

.

_**I wish I had already found you  
I've wasted time  
My mind had grown black**_

_**I wish I had already know you  
You'll safe my life  
You brought my faith back**_

_**(Desearía ya haberte encontrado  
He perdido el tiempo  
Mi mente se ha vuelto negra**_

_**Desearía ya haberte conocido  
Me salvaras la vida  
Has traído mi fe de vuelta)**_

.

–Buenos días, Usagi-san –saludó el _extraño_ con una amplia sonrisa– ¿Te sientes mejor?

.

No sabía si esto era un sueño, pues ciertamente aquel chiquillo era la personificación de alguno de los mismos ángeles que solía describir en sus novelas: de complexión pequeña, piel inmaculada y levemente morena, cuya melena castaña y un poco rebelde enmarcaba sus gráciles facciones. Lo que lo sorprendió más fue la familiaridad con la que lo trataba, como si se conocieran de muchos años atrás. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Ningun conocido que ostentara rasgos tan bonitos pasaría desapercibido por tanto tiempo, no podía ser ningún amigo o familiar.

.

–¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió hoscamente

–¿No te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó el menor, sin borrar su sonrisa– Soy yo… Chibi-tan –al pronunciar esto un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor

–No –el chico pronto se puso triste, y por alguna razón algo en su interior se removió. Una lagrimilla fluyó por la mejilla del menor y sin mediar mucho en sus actos, la limpió y respondió: –Pero puedes ilustrarme

.

_**Stranger... Take me home  
Stranger…**_

_**(Extraño… llévame a casa...  
Extraño…)**_

.

Bueno, al menos ya tenía idea de cómo había llegado a su apartamento: el chico lo había traído después de aquel altercado en la vía pública, al parecer cruzó la calle sin fijarse en el semáforo y había recibido un golpe. Agradecía que prácticamente saliera ileso, pues de lo contrario estaría en uno de esos horribles cuartos de hospital que tanto odiaba.

.

No obstante había algo que lo abrumaba y al mismo tiempo hacía que en su corazón nacieran nuevos sentimientos: la amabilidad e inocencia en cada acto o palabra del pequeño.

.

_**And I will love you  
only for tonight  
I don't know you  
But it's all right  
Let me show you heaven**_

_**Stranger, take me home**_

_**(Y yo te amaré  
Sólo por esta noche  
No te conozco  
Pero todo está bien  
Déjame mostrarte el cielo**_

_**Extraño, llévame a casa)**_

.

Los días transcurrían y el vínculo entre él y el pequeño se hacía cada vez más fuerte, tanto que le permitió vivir con él, compartir el espacio que normalmente negaría a otros. Con cada día que pasaba sentía que su soledad era cada vez más pequeña y pronto aceptó que ya no podía luchar más contra este sentimiento, más grande y más fuerte que él: amor por un completo _extraño_.

.

"_Te amo… Chibi-tan"_

.

_**Somehow I feel like I've known you all my life  
And we have been together since that gone all time  
I've been missing vital pieces of the past  
You might be the answer  
Stranger**_

_**(De alguna manera siento que te he conocido toda mi vida  
Y hemos estado juntos desde que todo el tiempo se ha acabado.  
He estado perdiendo piezas vitales del pasado  
Tú puedes ser la respuesta  
Extraño)**_

.

Ciertamente las noches no volvieron a ser iguales para él desde el día que aceptó sus sentimientos, pues en todas ellas estaba el pequeño de ojos color esmeralda. Pero no era el _Chibi-tan_ de ahora, sino uno de antaño, un pequeño y hermoso _Chibi-tan_ de unos cinco años. En esos sueños los dos compartían juegos como dos grandes amigos, aun cuando había una abismal diferencia de 10 años de edad. Más, al despertar, aquellas escenas quedaban como lo que eran: sueños. Se preguntaba cómo y por qué se había olvidado de una personita tan hermosa como él.

.

Una noche, y como si se tratara de una epifanía, la respuesta llegó.

.

"_¡Usagi-san! ¡Usagi-san!"_

.

Igual que cuando lo encontró en la actualidad, una cegadora luz blanca le dio de lleno en los ojos y un dolor aún más punzante recorrió su cuerpo entero, pero en ese entonces _Chibi-tan_ le acompañaba. Después de tres días hospitalizado, abrió los ojos para ya no verlo durante un buen tiempo. Eventualmente los años pasaron y la convivencia con sus conocidos había ayudado a recuperar sus recuerdos, todos menos uno: el de su adorado y dulce _Chibi-tan._ Nadie le había dado razón de él durante tantos años, pues nadie además de él lo conocía, y por ende aquellos momentos juntos quedaron como simples sueños.

.

.

_**And I will love you  
only for tonight  
I don't know you  
But it's all right  
Let me show you heaven**_

_**Stranger, take me home**_

_**(Y yo te amaré  
Sólo por esta noche  
No te conozco  
Pero todo está bien  
Déjame mostrarte el cielo**_

_**Extraño, llévame a casa)**_

.

Ciertamente no creía mucho en el destino, aunque lo mencionara constantemente en sus novelas. Para él sólo existía la casualidad… o al menos eso creía.

.

Sobre sábanas de seda blanca y escarlata, dos almas destinadas a estar juntas se entregaban al amor en cuerpo y alma. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre la cálida piel del otro, centímetro a centímetro. Los cabellos del castaño contrastaban con aquellas plateadas hebras, y se esparcían de forma casi estratégica. Asimismo el de los ojos color violeta entraba y salía lentamente del cuerpo del pequeño, una y otra vez. Por su parte él estaba cegado por el placer que en esos momentos experimentaba. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas, sus alientos resonaban por toda la habitación como un eco, y sus corazones latían a mil por hora, todos estos casi en sincronía. La noche era joven, al igual que ellos: cada roce, cada beso, cada palabra era tan efímera como una explosión, pero sin duda quedarían eternamente atesoradas en sus corazones.

.

–Misaki –farfulló Akihiko, cuyos ojos violeta dejaban fluir un par de gotas de mar– muchas gracias por todo

.

_**Stranger... take me home**_

_**(Extraño... llévame a casa)**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Lo sé, bastante abierto el final, pero ¡bueeeno! Un review con un comentario, crítica constructiva o felicitación no me caería mal.

Bien, psss hasta la próxima.


End file.
